La dramatique influence de Mary Sue
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Jane Doe est normale. Son petit ami Remus AUSSI. Sa cousine MS lui fait toujours de l'ombre, sort avec le sublime Sirius et fait du gringue à Potter et Peter... D'habitude, Jane fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsqu'elle drague Remus, Jane dit STOP.


**Disclaimer: je ne possède aucun des personnages originaux; Jane est mon petit bébé, et Mary Sue, patrimoine de l'humanité, au grand malheur des lecteurs puristes =D Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez aimé, Read and Review!^^**

Lorsque Jane reçut en pleine figure les oeufs brouillés de Lily, catapultés par un sort qui avait raté sa cible, elle se dit que même si on n'en était qu'au petit déjeuner, elle allait passer une sale journée. C'était un pressentiment qu'elle avait de plus en plus souvent, depuis que sa cousine Mary Sue s'était mis en tête de chasser le garçon Gryffondor. Elle avait eu six ans pour faire ça, mais non, il fallait que ça lui prenne la septième année à Poudlard... Et encore, Jane avait de la veine, sa cousine était à Serdaigle, ce qui lui garantissait un minimum de paix.

Elle tenta de faire dégager de ses cheveux les morceaux d'oeufs brouillés qui y avaient élu domicile. D'accord, ils étaient bruns et ternes, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour les rendre définitivement repoussants en les saupoudrant de particules d'oeuf! Lily s'affaira à retirer ce qui s'était niché sur le dessus de son crâne et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait voir.

Alors que, quelques instants plus tard, elle était débarrassée des plus gros morceaux d'oeuf et demandait à Lily, entre deux bouchées généreuses, ce qu'elle comptait faire de son samedi après-midi, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et se retourna tout naturellement. C'était Mary Sue. Elle portait avec élégance son uniforme scolaire, ce qui était en soi un exploit, et irradiait la bonne humeur et la confiance en elle. On aurait facilement pu la prendre pour un ange descendu du Paradis, avec ses formes carrément bien réparties et ses cheveux dorés qu'elle portait comme un halo de bouclettes autour de son visage rieur, dont le principal atout était une paire d'yeux magnifiques, ourlés de longs cils noirs et dont le bleu profond ressemblait aux profondeurs d'un lac sibérien dans lequel un grand nombre de garçons se seraient noyés avec joie et entrain. Enfin, même si pour l'instant, le seul officiellement autorisé à le faire était Sirius, le canon inconstestable - et incontesté - qui surpassait en charme n'importe quel autre garçon de l'école. Jane grimaça.

- Salut Mary Sue. Quel bon vent t'amène? fit-elle l'effort de demander.

- Oh, mais je venais tout simplement te dire bonjour, ma cousine préférée! s'écria la jeune fille en secouant la tête et provocant ainsi une avalanche de boucles blondes. Tiens, salut Lily, et toi aussi Peter. Vous passez une bonne journée?

Peter Pettigrow, de l'autre côté de la table, lui adressa un petit sourire poli mais distant. Jane sursauta, se rappelant soudain de son existence. Alors que Lily prenait la relève et répondait le plus brièvement possible aux questions mondaines de Mary Sue, elle se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table et lui glissa:

- Tu sais quand est-ce que Remus et les autres ont décidé de venir manger?

- Aucune idée. S'ils veulent manger, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu te demandes quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir voir Remus?

- Hein? Nan, même pas vrai! s'écria la jeune fille en piquant un fard.

Elle espérait cacher son attirance pour le jeune homme face aux autres; même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis à présent un mois, elle n'avait pas envie d'afficher une telle relation aux yeux de tous. Elle avait fait promettre à Remus de ne rien dire à ses amis. Sa cousine, par contre, n'avait pas du tout l'air de se formaliser de l'officialisation de ses flirts; elle passa d'ailleurs à l'action au moment même.

- Dis-moi Peter, tu sais quand est-ce que mon beau Sirius daignera bien me rejoindre ici, pour bien montrer à tout le monde que c'est à moi qu'il appartient?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une formule typique. Mais Peter, heureusement, ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

- A mon humble avis, il descendra quand ça l'intéressera.

- Peut-être que je devrais aller le chercher moi-même...

- Tiens, en parlant d'aller chercher, s'écria Lily. Tu as bien cogné à la porte de la chambre de James en descendant déjeuner, ce matin?

La jeune fille lui assura que oui. Puisqu'elle partageait les appartements des préfets en chef avec James Potter, il avait été convenu qu'elle le réveillerait le matin, étant naturellement ponctuelle et rapide à sauter du lit. D'ailleurs, sa cousine soupçonnait bien cette cohabitation d'être à l'origine de l'intérêt de Mary Sue pour les garçons de Gryffondor. Elle était même carrément persuadée que Mary Sue avait déjà essayé de rentrer par "hasard" dans la salle de bain qui leur était commune pendant la douche de James. Jane mastiqua son dernier bout de tartine puis considéra ses amis. Lily et Mary Sue discutaient de leur principal sujet de conversation du moment (leurs nouveaux petits copains, Black et Potter) et Peter avait terminé son déjeuner et ne semblait pressé de rien. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle retournait à la salle commune, et après une légère hésitation, le blondinet lui emboîta le pas. Ils remontèrent les escaliers dans un silence relatif, un peu trop concentrés sur leurs sauts pour rallier rapidement l'étage voulu pour pouvoir faire la conversation.

Mais alors qu'ils parcouraient un long couloir, Peter la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Elle t'énerve, hein?

- Qui? Ah, oui, elle... Elle m'agace. Avec sa nouvelle lubie des Gryffondors, là... Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait des avances à James. C'est o-bli-gé.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, glissa Peter avec un air qui en disait long.

Jane savait que c'était mal, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

- Allez, Peter, raconte-moi tout...

- Je ne sais pas si je dois...

- Te fais pas prier, va! Je te paierai ce que tu voudras à Honeydukes cet aprèm!

- Bon, d'accord, répondit le garçon après un temps de réflexion et avec un petit sourire. Mary Sue s'amuse à sortir de la salle de bains seulement vêtue d'une serviette et à demander à James de venir l'aider à faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Comme si elle était trop idiote pour avoir pu devenir préfète en chef, quoi... Et pourtant, elle sort avec Sirius, et tu connais la réputation qu'il se traîne. D'ailleurs, je crois que tous les deux, ça les fait bien rire, cette histoire. Bah, ils s'en lasseront. Par contre, là où ça devient grave, c'est qu'elle a commencé à faire des avances à d'autres garçons de notre maison...

Jane faillit bondir devant l'énormité de la nouvelle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fix longuement Peter.

- Nooon? Vraiment? Mais elle veut tous se les... Enfin, tu m'as comprise. Peter, dis moi, dis mois, dis moi!

- Dis donc, Miss Ragots, pour des infos supplémentaires, ce sera un sac de plus chez Honeydukes aujourd'hui!

- Pas de problème, de toute façon, je sais qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi, tes infos sont sûres. T'es un vrai petit indic' en herbe, Peter, aucun secret n'est en sécurité avec toi!

Le jeune homme se rengorgea. Il savait très bien que la remarque de son amie était affectueuse, et puis, il tenait à produire son petit effet sur la jeune fille.

- Elle a également abordé... commença-t-il, oh, attends. Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Bon. D'accord. Le garçon qu'elle a abordé, c'est pour ainsi dire... Moi.

Jane resta interdite. Peter Pettigrow? Dragué par Mary Sue? Là, ça allait vraiment loin. Peter était un bon ami, mais il était vraiment loin d'être un sex-symbol du genre de ceux qui intéressaient Mary Sue habituellement. Jane choisit avec attention ses paroles pour ne pas le blesser.

- Wouah... Quand ma cousine a quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs... Et, juste une petite question sans importance, Peter: tu me dis qu'elle t'a fait des avances, et aussi à James et Sirius... Et Remus dans tout ça? il ne l'intéresse pas?

Tout à coup, le garçon se fit plus évasif. Etrangement, il tint à changer de sujet, ce qui persuada bien sûr Jane de deux choses: d'une, que Peter n'était décidément toujours pas très fin, et de deux, que sa cousine avait probablement essayé de lui piquer son petit ami. Et ça, ça, ça allait trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Elle allait vérifier ça, et ensuite... Bon, ensuite elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais elle aviserait.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était allongée dans l'herbe du parc en compagnie de son splendide, adorable, magnifique, démentiel petit ami, Remus Lupin, qui lui racontait comment s'était passée la nuit précédente. En réalité, le secret de la lycanthropie de Remus avait été vite éventé par Jane lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi de nuit, le mois précédent, et que par bonheur Sirius et James l'avaient empêchée d'approcher de trop près d'un saule cogneur déchaîné. Depuis, bon gré, mal gré, Remus était bien forcé d'accepter qu'elle connaissait son secret, même s'il avait avoué que sans ça, il ne lui en aurait probablement pas parlé.

En ce moment même, elle caressait les cernes qui étaient en train de disparaître progressivement du visage fatigué de son loup. Elle aimait bien rester avec lui, comme ça, sans nécessairement parler; juste pour être ensemble. Et visiblement, cela convenait aussi à Remus. Soudain, une pensée parasite vint troubler la félicité de son état d'esprit extatique.

- Dis moi Remus... Mary Sue, elle n'aurait pas essayé de te faire des avances?

Remus fit un bond. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça!

- Comment ça?

- Bah, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Elle en a fait à James et Sirius, même si ça tu devais le savoir, mais aussi à Pettigrow. Donc je pense que toi aussi, elle a dû essayer de te passer à la casserole...

Remus tortilla nerveusement un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, puis lâcha:

- D'accord, elle a un peu essayé de me draguer... Mais... Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de scandale. Je sais que ça n'est pas ton genre, et j'apprécie beaucoup, tu vois.

Jane se rallongea et posa d'autorité sa tête sur le torse de Remus. Autant tirer profit au maximum de son petit ami, non?

- Je vais régler ça comme une petite histoire de famille...

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant l'air dubitatif de son homme, puis se concentra sur les nuages qui passaient au-dessus d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait un problème à régler avec sa cousine, la si parfaite Mary Sue, mais en ce moment précis, elle était plutôt contente d'être elle-même, en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Euh, Jane... Ce sont des morceaux d'oeuf que tu as dans les cheveux?

- Hein? paniqua Jane avant de se souvenir. Ah, ça... Oui.

Elle se sentit d'humeur taquine.

- Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ça sexy mon Mumus?

Remus fit rouler ses yeux et poussa un soupir déchirant.

- Jane, tu sais, en tant que loup-garou je me transforme seulement à la pleine lune, mais si tu recommences ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec ce diminutif gnangnan, je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne me transformerai pas exceptionellement, tellement ça m'énerve.

Il l'embrassa. Jane lui sourit. C'était ça, être heureux. Ca, et pas plaquer les mecs contre les murs pour leur nettoyer sauvagement les amygdales avec la langue.

Lorsque Mary Sue rentra de Pré Au Lard ce soir-là, elle rencontra sa cousine Jane, qui avait toujours l'air d'un sac quoi qu'elle porte. Et Jane n'avait pas l'air en forme.

- Mary Sue? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle la dévisagea quelques instant puis répondit avec son plus beau sourire qu'elle avait tout son temps.

- Très bien. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- Eh bien vas-y, ma cousine adorée. Tu peux tout me demander.

Jane respira un grand coup.

- Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu puisses avoir envie de sortir avec plein de garçons. Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses, mais si c'est ton truc, pas de problème, enfin je veux dire que tu m'as expliqué, ton histoire de... de traumatisme ou je ne sais quoi...

- Le syndrôme de manque affectif provoqué par la mort de Papa, que je cherche à remplacer en sortant avec le plus de garçons possible tu veux dire?

- Euh, ouais, ça doit être ça effectivement.

Mary Sue plaqua sa main aux ongles fraîchement manucurés contre sa poitrine opulente. Elle avait l'air émue, et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était plus aigüe.

- Oh, ma chérie! tu cherches à me réconforter! mais c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!

Jane grimaça.

- Si tu veux. En fait non. Je suis venue te parler de Remus.

- Qui ça, Lupin? celui qui a toujours l'air de sortir d'une tombe?

- Précisément. On m'a dit que tu lui avais fait des avances. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, alors cette fois ça passe. Mais maintenant je te préviens: Remus, c'est chasse gardée, d'accord? interdiction formelle de drague, d'aguichage ou quoi que ce soit, est-ce que c'est clair dans ton esprit ou bien il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je répète?

Mary Sue semblait profondément choquée. Et, en l'espace d'une seconde, son visage se transforma. Elle saisit Jane par le poignet et lui tordit le bras. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri, car Mary Sue avait beau être une élève studieuse et exemplaire, elle n'en était pas moins championne de sport en tous genres, spécialité Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle les vit, les magnifiques yeux bleux de Mary Sue lançaient des éclairs.

- Jane, il va falloir que tu apprennes une chose une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Lâche-moi, cria Jane, tu me fais mal!

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris, ma cousine chérie. Je suis Mary Sue. Je suis intouchable.

- Tu racontes surtout beaucoup d'idioties, allez, lâche-moi!

Mary Sue s'exécuta en lui faisant une prise de karaté, car Mary Sue est ceinture noire de karaté. Ses yeux étaient toujours semblables à un ciel d'orage, et Jane eut soudain l'impression qu'il la perçaient au plus profond de son âme.

- Je suis Mary Sue, Jane, et tu ne peux rien contre moi! tu es et tu resteras toute ta vie un personnage secondaire, alors que moi, je suis vouée à de grandes choses. Tu crois que tu as réussi à t'attacher Lupin, mais c'est faux. Les garçons finissent toujours pas ME revenir. Et tu sais pourquoi?

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Jane et lui chuchota de sa voix mélodieuse:

- Parce que dans le Merveilleux Monde de la Fanfiction, je suis la reine, tout simplement.


End file.
